


Have A Holly Jolly Avengers Christmas Secret Santa

by psychoroach



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: A Secret Santa party. All fluff, no filler.
Kudos: 8





	Have A Holly Jolly Avengers Christmas Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, kudos.

Early November dawned like any other day for the residents of Avengers tower: bland, boring, and absolutely freezing outside in the city of New York. Except around 1 PM FRIDAY contacted each of them and requested they come down to the common room (she'd obviously been snooping and saw that none of them were doing anything exceptionally important). Tony had to be pulled away from 'research' he was conducting, which was basically playing virtual chess with someone he refused to name, but soon enough the 10 of them congregated in the room and waited patiently, most of them guessing what was going on since FRIDAY didn't seem to be panicked in any way. 

"It's time to pick names for the Secret Santa this year." FRIDAY told them. 

Tony made a face and looked around. "You couldn't have just texted us about it?"

"Not since the last time when you deleted it without looking and then made a big stink about not receiving a notification." Maria pointed out mildly.

"Ok...that's a good point." Tony said, making a face. "But let's hurry, I'm missing my chess game." 

"Is Harley kicking your ass?" Darcy asked innocently. 

"No he is...I mean who said I was playing Harley?" Tony asked.

"You never would've survived SHIELD." Maria rolled her eyes.

"I'm ok with that." Tony said.

FRIDAY cut in then. "I'm going to give you your names now. One by one please look at the tablet on the table when I call your name." 

Each of them dutifully walked up, one by one, and picked up the tablet that was face down to see who they'd picked, Tony of course tried to cheat the system by rushing up to see who Steve (who'd gone before him) got, but FRIDAY was too fast for him and flashed a picture of Donald Trump and Vladmir Putin making out that someone had drawn and put on the internet, which made Tony groan and almost drop the tablet in his haste to get the image away from him. 

"Problem, Stark?" Natasha asked, smirking.

"I'm never going to be able to unsee that." He groaned, sitting back down. 

"Cheaters never prosper." Steve pointed out smugly. 

"Cheaters never prosper." Tony mocked, folding his arms over his chest.

Once everyone got the name of who they were gifting to, they all dispersed to other places in the compound to work on gift ideas and to narrow it down since they only had a little under two months to get what they needed (Tony went back to his game, knowing he could get it done in time). 

Everyone got together on Christmas eve to swap presents (Steve was dragging Bucky to feed the homeless, pointing out that not only was it good will for the Avengers, it would hopefully get more of the public on Bucky's side as well), Tony catering everything with snacks from a local place, hot apple cider (no one wanted eggnog surprisingly, even though Tony tried to point out it was for the experience, he did however manage to procure wassail somehow, which only he and Thor tried) and FRIDAY was piping a piano version of Last Christmas through the speakers while everyone chatted and relaxed with each other.

When everyone got their fill of snacks and drinks, Tony stood up, smirking when FRIDAY turned the music down a little bit. "Who's ready to get started? Anyone go first?" 

"You go first." Maria said, hiding a grin. She knew Tony wasn't necessarily interested in seeing everything, he was nervous about what he'd gotten someone, which was really curious...and made her hope he hadn't gotten her because she didn't want to pretend she liked whatever it was, because she didn't want to upset him if he could tell she wasn't happy with...

Tony got up and grabbed a gift that was in a black and white flannel pattern with a green bow that had a fake fern strand tucked into it and handed it over to Clint, who raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't wrap it, I don't have the patience." He shrugged. 

Clint snickered and opened the package impatiently. "Bubble tea!" He exclaimed, taking the package out to look it over. It was the Boba, different flavor teas, a large cup and the right straws for drinking Boba (silicone to be recyclable). "Tony...I had no idea you knew what bubble tea was...or recyclable bubble straws..."

Tony smirked, sipping more of his drink. "You're welcome. I figured a glass straw wasn't a good idea up high in your perches and I went down a rabbit hole of why plastic is bad for the environment so...glass ones...sturdy glass ones so if you drop it from the top of a building..."

"I wouldn't do that." Clint scoffed.

"Yes you would." Natasha smirked. 

"Shhh." He got up and grabbed a large gift bag, holding out to her. 

Natasha laughed, unable to help it. "Didn't want to wrap it?"

"Didn't want to wrap it." Clint confirmed as she tore into the bag and took out a 540 colors puzzle. 

"You know I'm taking this as a challenge, right?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"So if you disappear for a week, that's why?" He joked.

She scoffed. "A week? Are you kidding?" 

"I bet you..." He started. 

"No bets at Christmas." Steve blurted out, rolling his eyes when Natasha and Clint smirked at each other and he knew they'd table it for now, but it would come up again at some point. Instead Natasha got up and put a pretty big box next to Bruce. 

"Am I going to need to brace for impact?" Bruce joked, looking up at her. Natasha just stared at him with a raised eyebrow, so he opened the box and laughed. Inside was a bunch of jars of different kinds of fancy homemade peanut butter and a special 'peanut butter spoon' that could be used to dig around in the nooks and crannies of the jar. "How'd you know I liked peanut butter?" 

"Because there's always piles of peanut butter jars in your trash." Natasha pointed out.

"Boy you go deep trying to figure out what to give someone for Christmas." Darcy quipped.

"I play to win." Natasha joked. 

"I only play to make sure the person likes it." Bruce cracked, carrying a crate over to Wanda.

"What is this..." Wanda opened it curiously and beamed when she saw that it was a do your own garden with mason jars. "I've always wanted a garden!" 

"I know, I thought I'd get you started." Bruce smiled a little shyly as Wanda reached over and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"Aww look, Bruce is re..." Tony started until Natasha reached over and pinched him on the arm. Hard. 

Wanda smirked as Tony yelped and rubbed his arm and she grabbed a wrapped present and gave it to Pietro. "I think this will last you five minutes at least." She teased. 

Pietro pulled the bow off the front and let out a sound of interest when he read the title. "The Master Theorem Book of Puzzles...you think this will last me five minutes?" 

"I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt." She said, causing him to sputter and scoff at her. "Oh give out your present." She teased, swatting at him. 

Pietro stuck his tongue out at her and before anyone could react, there was a wrapped box on Thor's lap.

"Oh what is this?" He asked, opening the box a little heavy handedly. He picked up one of the things inside and eyed it, sniffing it a bit. "It's floral, is it for making rooms smell good?"

"No." Pietro admitted. "They're smoothie bombs, you put fruit in the blender and one of those and it makes them..." 

"More healthy." Steve offered when Pietro drew a blank.

"Oh! Thank you very much, my friend!" Thor beamed and whacked him on the back, almost sending him flying off the couch. "I guess it's my turn."

Pietro groaned quietly and muttered something that made Wanda giggle, even though she swatted him on the shoulder. Thor ignored them and gave Maria a wrapped package. Curious beyond belief, she tore into it a little quicker than she usually would and blinked down at the book she'd unwrapped, The Vegan Cannabis Cookbook. 

"I didn't know edible things specifically came in books." Thor said, glancing at Tony who blurted out a laugh until Natasha stomped on his foot, making him groan. "And I know you don't eat meat..."

"I love it, thank you." Maria smiled at him. "I've always wanted to try cannabis recipes." 

"I bet you have." Tony groaned again when Natasha stomped on his foot again. "Would you stop that?!" 

"Nope." She said simply.

Darcy beamed as Maria held out a gift to her. "Oooh is it some super secret spy gadget?" 

"It's a gadget." Maria offered. "I've heard you talk about this." 

Darcy tore into it and let out an excited yelp. "Hot damn, a toad in a hole bagel maker!" 

"What's a toad in a hole?" Thor asked, frowning. "Does it involve one of the beasts?" 

"No, thank God." Darcy patted his shoulder. "I'll make you one sometime." 

Darcy got up and grabbed Steve's gift, which was small, and held it out to him. "Though he be small, he be mighty." 

Steve ducked his head and flushed as he ripped open the package, raising his eyebrows as he saw a set of curry spices. "How'd you know Bruce said he'd teach me how to make curry?" 

"I didn't." Darcy admitted.

Bruce looked over the package. "Well either way, this will come in handy for both of us." 

"Glad to be of service." Darcy leaned over and smacked a kiss on Steve's cheek. Then she sat back and grabbed a hundred dollar bill from Clint.

"Did you bet on me?" Steve asked, half baffled, half amused.

"Just making a poor intern's dreams come true." Clint quipped, grabbing Darcy's hand when she tried to smack him.

Steve shook his head and tossed a cylinder at Tony who squawked a bit as he caught it and looked it over. It was a water bottle that on one side said 'Oh for *picture of a fox* sake, drink your water' and on the other side had 8 AM to 12 PM listed on one side and the other had 1 PM to 5 PM with 'refill' on the bottom. 

"Is this you trying to get me to drink more water, Rogers?" Tony narrowed his eyes at him. 

"I just thought you wouldn't be able to finish one of those in a day." Steve shrugged.

"I know when I'm being manipulated." Tony pointed at him and got up, going to the kitchen and coming back with the filled water bottle.

"I thought you knew when you were being manipulated." Clint snarked, eyeing him.

"I like the bottle." Tony offered, sipping at the water, which made Steve beam and preen a little.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Darcy exclaimed. 

"Oh shut up." Tony laughed, swatting at her as everyone started trying to figure out what Christmas movie they wanted to settle down and watch.


End file.
